Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a lever-based connection assembly for engaging resisting components. More particularly, certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a mate assist assembly for connecting electrical contacts contained in separate housings.
In certain applications, electronic components require the mating of several electrical contacts, such as in automotive electrical components. The electronic component includes a connector housing that holds several electrical contacts, while a mating connector housing holds an equal number of electrical contacts. One connector housing includes male electrical contacts, while the other connector housing includes female electrical contacts. As the number of electrical contacts to be mated increases, it becomes difficult to fully join the mating connector housings because of friction between the mating electrical contacts. The connector housings are formed with a mate assist assembly that includes a lever-and-gear system to pull together the connector housings in order to overcome the frictional resistance created by the mating electrical contacts.
A mate assist assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,484 issued to Post that includes a lever, and first and second connector housings including electrical contacts. The first connector housing is configured to be positioned inside the second connector housing. The lever includes a handle and two arms that extend from, and may be rotated alongside, end walls of the first connector housing. The second connector housing may be slid onto and enclose the first connector housing and the lever arms to a point where the electrical contacts resist further insertion. Each lever arm includes a cam arm with gear teeth. Racks are situated within the second connector housing with each rack corresponding to the gear teeth of one of the cam arms.
As the handle is rotated upward, the racks and cam arms engage and pull the first connector housing and lever downward into the second connector housing, mating the electrical contacts. Alternatively, as the handle is rotated downward, the first connector housing is pulled upward out of the second connector housing, unmating the electrical contacts.
The conventional mate assist assembly suffers from certain drawbacks. First, the cam arms are manufactured by the injection molding process which is difficult and time-consuming to perform when used to make a piece with many small parts such as the gear teeth. The multiple gear teeth are also difficult to manufacture by injection molding. Secondly, the gear teeth do not generate a strong unmating force upon first engaging the racks. Thus the static friction of the connected contacts is difficult to overcome. Therefore, a need exists for a mate assist assembly that overcomes the above problems and addresses other concerns experienced in the prior art.
Certain embodiments of the present invention include an electrical connector assembly having first and second housings. The first and second housings have ends configured to receive electrical contacts and have front ends configured to be matable with one another to join corresponding electrical contacts. The first and second housings are movable between initial and final positions, at which the corresponding electrical contacts partially and fully mate.
The electrical connector assembly includes a lever member that engages the first and second housings and moves the first and second housings between the initial and final position as the lever member is rotated through a range of motion about a rotational axis. The lever member includes at least one cam arm that has a retention aperture to engage the first housing and that has first and second gear surfaces configured to engage the second housing.
The electrical connector assembly includes first and second mating posts mounted within an interior region of the second housing. The first mating post engages the first gear surface at a first distance from the rotational axis as the lever member is rotating through the range of motion to move the first and second housings toward the final position. The second mating post engages the second gear surface at a second distance from the rotational axis as the lever is rotating an opposite direction through the range of motion to move the first and second housings toward the initial position. The first and the second distances are different.
Certain other embodiments include an electrical connector assembly having first and second housings. The first and second housings have ends configured to receive electrical contacts and have front ends configured to be matable with one another to join corresponding electrical contacts. The first and second housings are movable between initial and final positions, at which the corresponding electrical contacts partially and fully mate, respectively.
The electrical connector assembly also includes a lever member that engages the first and second housings and moves the first and second housings between the initial and final positions as the lever member is rotated through a range of motion about a rotational axis. The lever member includes at least one cam arm having a retention aperture to engage the first housing and first and second unmating surfaces configured to engage the second housing.
The electrical connector assembly also includes first and second mating posts mounted within an interior region of the second housing. The first mating post is configured to engage the first unmating surface a first distance from the rotational axis as the lever member is rotating through the range of motion to move the first and second housings to the initial position. The second mating post is configured to engage the second unmating surface a second distance from the rotational axis as the lever is rotating through the range of motion to move the first and second housings to the initial position. The first and second distances are different.